


Turning point

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Grant crying, M/M, a bit of OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble: Takes place during 1x04:EYE SPY</p><p>Grant feels guilty for what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning point

“That shouldn’t have happened. I should have been…” Grant was stammering. He felt so horrible about what happened in the van. I tried telling him that it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t have known that she would know that we were already there and was watching. 

“It’s not your fault. Stop blaming yourself.” I pulled him into my arms, his tears staining my shirt. These were the rare times that I got to see, most people never saw. 

“But you could have been seriously injured and then what? I can’t lose you. I love you too much.” 

 

We sat there for hours, Grant eventually falling asleep in my arms. Today was his breaking point, it was a turn in our relationship.


End file.
